How did this happen?
by Xx-Akemi-chan-xX
Summary: Sakura runs into Hinata and Naruto kissing!She has alot of questions to ask, but will she ever get a chance to ask and get an answer.You'll never know how did this happen.


**A/N: Well I hope you enjoy my story because I worked pretty hard on it. Actually, I started writing it in class because I was bored lol but I still worked hard on it.But please NO FLAMES!!That will seriously bring down my self esteem for days which can probably lead to weeks.But if you do like it please review!**

* * *

It was a nice, hot, and sunny day at 9a.m, about 79 degrees on June 19. It was the perfect day, mainly because it was the last day of middle school.

"It's the last day of school! Woo hoo, im going to high school next year!" Sakura yelled as she cheerfully skipped down the halls of Konan Gakuen Middle School, looking for her best friend Hinata.

"Where the hell could she be?" Sakura wondered. She started to walk up the steps to get to the second floor and when she turned the corner, she saw Hinata and Naruto kissing! Of course she had to catch her breath from all that running around she did and this was a complete shock to her.

She slapped herself in the face to make sure that she wasn't dreaming but unfortunately, she wasn't. Hinata and Naruto were really actually making out and they really looked like they were really into it. She had to think about what she was about to say.

"S-S-Since when did YOU go with N-N-Naruto?!?!" Sakura questioned Hinata as she stuttered still in complete shock.

"Um . . . maybe about two months ago." Hinata replied kind of upset that Sakura interrupted Naruto and her hot and steamy make out session.

Sakura's eyes popped right open as if they were about to pop out of her head. _Oh my goodness, I cannot believe this_, was the first thought that popped into Sakura's head.

I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but I told Naruto to do it." Hinata said giving Naruto a look that made him feel guilty.

Sakura finally said "But a week ago you guys were fighting and yelling at each other. Oh and Hinata I could have sworn that you threw a book at Naruto." She was very confused and felt left out because neither of them ever told her about "them."

"We were in drama class, I must have been a really good actor if you actually thought that we were really fighting" Hinata replied giggling to herself.

"You know that book really hurt my arm Hinata, who knew you could be so strong." Naruto said touching his arm.

"Oh shut up Naruto" Hinata said laughing and Naruto joined in. Sakura was getting very angry because she wasn't finished asking questions.

"Naruto! WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?! This is a conversation between me and Hinata!" Sakura yelled extremely annoyed. Naruto decided to do what he was told because he didn't want to make Sakura even madder. He just sat there on the step knowing that possibly, this was going to be a long conversation. He looked down at his watch.

_Four more hours before school is finally over . . . man that is too damn long! _Naruto thought to himself. As Sakura was about to question Hinata more about Naruto, she was rudely interrupted by Mrs. Uchida, a very strict teacher at the school.

"Get to class, just because it is the last day of school doesn't mean you can wander in the hallways and stairways." Mrs. Uchida commanded.

_Damn,shit, fuck!_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Can I just ask Hinata one question?" Sakura asked kind of irritated because she keeps getting interrupted every time she tries to ask Hinata a question.

"No, you can always do that in the classroom." Mrs. Uchida replied strictly with her hands folded across her chest. Sakura knew that she was very serious and did not want to get in trouble, neither did Hinata nor Naruto. They walked to their classes. Lucky for Sakura, Hinata and her was in the same class and Naruto wasn't. So now, he couldn't interrupt Sakura's trivia questions . . . but other people can.

"Bye, I'll see you guys later. Believe it!" Naruto yelled down to Sakura and Hinata as he ran to his class.

"Now finally I can ask that question I have been waiting long enough to ask! Ok now Hinata, what I want to know is how did you and Naruto get together?"Sakura asked anxiously to know the answer.

"Um . . . Sakura, I really don't want to talk about this with so many people around listening" Hinata replied looking at all the people in the classroom. Sakura had a very disappointed look on her face and put her head down on the desk as if she was about to fall asleep.

"Um . . . Sakura?" Hinata said tapping her on the shoulder.

"What, are you ready to tell me the story of how you and Naruto got together?" Sakura asked lifting her head up.

"Um . . . no I thought you were about to fall asleep and the bell is about to ring" Hinata replied. Why does she always say um when she is about to say something?

"WHAT! Already, but we just got here!" Sakura yelled. Everyone stopped talking and gave her this** shut the fuck up **look and then got back to talking.

"Well, we did come in late" Hinata admitted. The bell rings and now it is time for lunch.

"Oh yeah it's time for lunch, but we can skip it and go to the bathroom so you can tell me the story, hopefully no one is in there" Sakura said.

"Well . . . ok I'm not that hungry anyway."Hinata replied even though she really was hungry because she only had a cereal bar for breakfast. She could the beast within her saying FEED ME! FEED ME! But she had to fight that feeling because she didn't want to disappoint Sakura again. The two of them walked toward the bathroom and as they went in, they smelled this horrific smell.

"EW, what is that smell!?!"Sakura said as a disgusted look came across her face.

"Well . . . Sakura, this a bathroom" a random but familiar voice said. I mean it just came out of nowhere. Sakura and Hinata turned around and it was Naruto!

"Naruto! What are you doing in the girls bathroom?!" Sakura screamed as Hinata stood there shaking her head at Naruto.

"I wanted to see if there were any naked girls in here." Naruto replied laughing so hard that he started to cry. Then Mr. Yoshiko came because he heard Sakura screaming and grabbed Naruto and took him to the principal's office.

"I'll be back! Believe it!" Naruto said as he got pulled out of the girls bathroom. Sakura and Hinata started giggling which soon turned into uncontrollable laughter.

"See, this is why I wonder how you ended with a thing like that." Sakura said still laughing. "Now can you tell me the story, I have been waiting since morning. Damn, don't you think that's a long time?" Sakura whined now in a serious tone of voice.

"Fine" Hinata replied and then there was a long pause and Sakura was standing there tapping her foot impatiently.

"Would you hurry up before this nasty ass smell kill my nostril?!" Sakura said impatiently. Hinata took a deep breath and look around and under the stalls to make sure no one else was in the bathroom, luckily it was just them.

"Well . . . "

* * *

**Me:I am sorry I ended it like that but it keeps you wondering**_ How did Naruto and Hinata get together and why? Was it to make Sakura jealous or was it because they were just excited?Who knows, I don't really know yet._

**Sakura:Yeah she got me wondering too and I hate her for that.**

**Me:Hey, you hurt my feelings! But I'm sorry. Oh and I must get at least 8 reviews if you want me to update this story. Thanks for taking your time to read my story it makes me feel good.**

**(Sakura rolls eyes)**


End file.
